


Dawning

by ThatKanraGirl



Series: Tell Me You Love Me [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Drabble, IgNoct, M/M, Memories, Mental Anguish, immediately after the game, regained sight, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: Ignis couldn't, wouldn't believe it. Not until he saw Noctis with his own eyes. He wished he hadn't.





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr as part of my First Sentence Drabble requests. Just porting it over here as well.
> 
> Yeah, my Tumblr followers know this one. Well, it's here now. Funny to think that this was the first one I wrote of the series that accidentally became a series. 
> 
> And a high five to me for being old and using the old Song Title as a Fic Title trope.

Knuckles white, he shut his eyes and bit back his tears. All these ten years, he had known what Noctis’s fate had been, what was going to happen once he emerged from the crystal. That time wasn’t enough; he didn’t think there would have ever been enough time to prepare him for it.

Ignis choked, damning the Astrals as his forehead rested on Noctis’s knee, uncaring of the blood that had trickled down from the wound and seeped through the leg of his trousers that would later smear across his skin. ‘A gift’ they had called it when he awoke to the sunlight washing over the Citadel, vision restored. It wasn’t one-hundred percent – he would never fully regain vision in his left eye, but he didn’t need it to see what else the light left him. His feet had carried him faster than he could ever remember running in his life, clinging to some childish hope that once he arrived at the throne room Noctis would be sitting there, waiting for him, smiling with arms open in a warm welcome.

He had only been half right.

Noctis was there, upon the throne, but the welcome was far from warm. Despite the sunrise, the light drained from the room. Distantly, Prompto and Gladio’s voices called out for him, but all Ignis could hear was the light, clear sound of Noctis’s laughter playing in his memories as he ascended the stairs in slow motion.

_“Tell me you love me,” an eight-year-old Noctis demanded through a cheeky grin, refusing to go to sleep. Ignis rolled his eyes, but concealed a smile behind the pages of the astronomy book he had been reading to him._

_“Very well. I love you, Prince Noctis.”_

Ignis felt his heart hammer in his chest.

_“Tell me you love me,” a sixteen-year-old Noctis beamed at him from behind the wheel of his brand-new car and waggled his eyebrows._

_“Fine, I love you. Now pull over.” Ignis commanded as he continued to clutch the dashboard and Noctis tossed his head back with a loud, beautiful chorus of laughter._

There was so much blood. How could one person have so much blood? The squelch of the substance beneath his boots was drowned out by more memories.

_“Tell me you love me,” a twenty-year-old choked into his chest the morning he awoke from his fight with Leviathan. Everything hurt, and he didn’t need to see to know that Noctis was crying. Ignis ran his fingers through his hair, reassuring._

_“I love you more than anything.”_

A hard chill raced up Ignis’s spine, and part of him was thankful that he couldn’t see Noctis’s cold eyes. He’d much rather remember them as the bright, beautiful storm blues he had always found himself lost in.

_“Tell me you love me,” a thirty-year-old Noctis whispered a few hours ago as he lay beside him in the tent, arms holding too tightly and breathing too deep. Ignis kissed his forehead, then his lips._

_“I will always love you, Noct.”_

His knees hit the floor and his hands shook, knuckles white as he clung to Noctis’s icy dead hand. Try as he might to bite back tears, he knew it was futile.

“Tell me you love me,” he pleaded, but silence was his only response, and the sob that tore from his throat echoed through the Citadel.


End file.
